


The Boy at the Window

by down_into_underland



Series: ShiroMatt Week 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Day 2, Daydreaming, M/M, Pining, ShiroMatt Week 2016, allura wants to wingman, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down_into_underland/pseuds/down_into_underland
Summary: Matt’s job at his college’s library isn’t all that exciting. That is until a rather attractive young man decides to start coming by





	

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of shiromatt week on tumblr and this fic was inspired by a prompt from @narwhalsarefalling on tumblr who wanted a college au

It was the same thing every day for Matt. He would get out of class at 2, would clock in behind the help desk at the library exactly at 2:15 so he wouldn’t be marked late, see if any books needed to be put back on the shelfs, email any assholes that had late books, and then sit at the checkout desk and check books out. Occasionally he would get to do something exciting like try and fix a copier or printer, or show a lost freshmen how any of the technology here worked. However for the most part, Matt’s job at the library was pretty uninteresting. Especially since all the computers and group study areas were on the second floor of the building, so his spot on the first floor was silent for the most part save for some whispers and the noise drifting down the stairs from the floor above. Not only was it silent, it seemed the same kids always sat down here on the ground floor, so everyday he sat in the same silence with the same people. He didn’t hate the job, he quite liked it actually, Matt just sometimes found himself wishing for a bit of change.

Then one day, he did get that bit of change in the form of a greek god. Or someone who might as well have been a greek god because oh god he was drop dead gorgeous. 

The beautiful man that Matt couldn’t stop staring at walked into the library with earbuds in and head down playing on his phone. He looked around the quiet floor of the library until his eyes landed on a single desk pushed back against the back wall next to a large window. It was the only desk back there and Matt couldn’t even remember the last time he saw someone sit there. The gorgeous man walked over to the lone desk and dropped his backpack down next to as he took his seat. He looked around the library one last time, eyes briefly catching Matt’s and Matt dropping his head down to the keyboard of his computer as his cheeks flushed. 

Matt dared to peek his eyes up a few moments later to find the godly man simply staring out the window with his chin propped up on his hand. He only had one earbud in now from what Matt could see. All he was doing was looking out the window, that’s all. Matt continued to watch him from time to time (all the time), expecting to see him take out something to do. But he never did. He just continued to look out the window.

Matt wished he could see what the man’s face looked like as he stared out the window, but he didn’t dare try to go over and find out. He didn’t want to be creepy. So instead he just busied himself with wondering what the man could possibly be thinking about. Of course he also took every chance he got to admire how amazing the man’s arms looked in the tight long sleeved tshirt the man was wearing. 

“It should be illegal to look that good just sitting there…” Matt spoke softly to himself, believing no one could hear him. However, he hadn’t noticed his coworker had been standing behind him putting books on the shelving cart. 

“If you keep staring Matt, your eyes are going to fall right out.” Matt jumped at the whisper behind him and turned face flushed to face the girl behind him.

“Geez Allura, don’t give me a heart attack like that!” Matt whispered harshly.

“I said hello to you, Matt, you just seemed to be  _ very _ focused on something else.” Allura teased, enjoying the way Matt seemed to pout like a child when he was embarrassed. 

“I wasn’t staring by the way.”

“Oh yes you were. You have been since he walked in.”

“Shut up.” Matt turned back to his computer with a huff as Allura laughed softly.

“If you think he’s so hot, why don’t you go say hi?” Allura suggested, and Matt turned around to look at her as if she had just suggested killing a kitten.

“Are you crazy? I can’t do that! I don’t even know his name, Allura. That would be weird.” Matt spoke quietly still, but had started flailing his arms around like he usually does when he’s excited or panicking. 

“Oh, well his name is Shiro. Would you like me to introduce you two?” Allura asked with a playful smile. Matt’s mouth gaped open as he looked at her shocked.

“Wait, you know him? Like you actually know him? Why didn’t you tell me you knew someone that how? I thought we were friends.” Matt crossed his arms, pretending to be hurt but the act fading as he began laughing softly with Allura.

“Yes, I know him. Shiro and I live in the same building and have had a few classes together. He’s quite a good friend actually. So I would be more than happy to introduce you to him.” Allura answered with a suggestive smile. Matt blushed dark and hung his head.

“No. I can’t talk to someone like him. You’ve seen me try and talk to people I like, I end up saying stupid shit that just makes me look like a freak and then panic and leave. I’ll just embarrass myself.”

“Oh come on Matt, I’ll be there to help you. I’ll be your wingwoman!” Allura said excitedly and Matt looked at her suspiciously.

“You’ve wanted to be a wingwoman for a while haven’t you?”

“I’ve never gotten to! So now’s the perfect chance for both of us.” Allura answered pulling at Matt’s arm, but Matt stayed firmly planted in his chair despite Allura being immensely stronger than he is. 

“I really just don’t think that’s a good idea Allura. Maybe someday, but not now.” Matt said seriously, his voice small and weak without any confidence in it. Allura let go of his arm and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

“Alright, I understand. But I think you should try at some point. Shiro’s a nice guy and you’re really not as bad as you think, Matt.” Allura left Matt with a smile as she went to go put more books away. Matt smiled softly back before looking back to where Shiro was sitting. With a soft huff, Matt went back to doing his chemistry homework and day dreaming about the man sitting across the room.

* * *

 

For the next few weeks, it was the same thing everyday. Same as before. Yet this time, Matt would occupy himself with watching Shiro continuously stare out that window for an hour or so before getting up and leaving. Having done virtually nothing but look out the window with what Matt had discovered was a blank, yet thoughtful and adorable look on his face.

And no, Matt didn’t purposely go and try to find out what Shiro looked like while he stared out that window. He actually was specifically asked by his boss to go shelf some books that happened to go on the shelf next to Shiro. Giving Matt the perfect opportunity to finally see that gorgeous face. 

Matt had it really bad, and he hadn’t really noticed it until that point when he got to see Shiro’s thinking face. This realization happened when he nearly had a heart attack by simply looking at someone’s reflection in a window. Yeah, he was a goner.

Allura would still pester him from time to time to go and try to talk to Shiro, but each time Matt refused. To fearful of rejection and making himself look like a total freak. 

It was a little more than a week before finals started, and the library had gotten much,  _ much _ , more crowded. As was typical of this time of year. Matt had been kept plenty busy as the library got more populated. He was constantly telling kids to shut the hell up, helping people find the books they needed for their research papers, and calming down students that started having panic attacks over not knowing any of the material. Needless to say, he had significantly less time to sit and stare a Shiro now who still claimed the same spot everyday. Matt had even taken to placing a book on the desk Shiro liked early everyday and removing right when Shiro came in. Allura was constantly teasing Matt for this little habit of saving Shiro a spot, but Matt didn’t care.     

Shiro had changed his habits somewhat though, taking to actually studying and doing work most of the time. He would occasionally stop and take a break to stare out the window again, but not as frequently. It made Matt kind of sad, he enjoyed trying to guess what Shiro was thinking. Now his head was probably just filled with a list of assignments. Which that was no fun at all.

It was growing closer and closer to finals and Matt was sitting tiredly at his position behind the desk when he sense another presence in front of him. Probably another lost freshman ready to cry about not having the right book. Matt looked up from his computer and almost had a heart attack, because standing in front of pulling at the sleeve of his sweater was Shiro.

“Uh, sorry, um, can I help you with someone? I mean something! Something!” Matt quickly corrected himself blushing profusely. He knew he would make a fool of himself, and look, one sentence in and it already happened. His first words to the man he was slowly falling in love with from a distance and he looked like a complete idiot. Shiro chuckled softly before nodding slightly and looking down at the paper in his hands.

“Uh, yeah. I need this book called, ‘History of Astronomy and the Physics of Space’, and the computer said no one had checked it out, but it wasn’t in the section it should be in.” Shiro explained handing the paper with the catalog number scribbled down on it over to Matt. Matt quickly scanned over the number before jumping out of his seat and coming around to the other side of the counter. 

“Oh yeah, I remember this book. It just got brought back yesterday morning so one of the newer workers was probably on duty to put it back. They probably didn’t realize it actually doesn’t go into the oversized book section despite being so huge.” Matt began walking through the aisles of the library till he found the shelf the book was mistakenly placed on. He grabbed the step stool from the side of the shelf and climbed up to reach the top most shelf.

“Is it the first volume or the second that you need? They’re both up here by accident.” Matt called down looking down at Shiro who seemed to have gotten distracted.

“Huh? Oh, uh, second. Thanks.” Shiro replied as Matt held the large book out for Shiro to take and held onto the other misplaced book to put it away later. Matt climbed down the ladder before turning back to Shiro.

“So, um, if you want to follow me to the desk I’ll check you out. I mean, the book! Of course!” Matt once again corrected himself and quickly retreated back to his desk leaving a somewhat confused Shiro to trail behind. 

Matt silently checked out the book for Shiro and handed it back over. Their hands brushed lightly against each others as Shiro grabbed the book and Matt felt his cheeks inflame. Matt quickly ripped his hands away and looked down at his computer. He began typing frantically looking up just anything to keep him occupied. Then he realised that Shiro was still standing there, almost like he was waiting for something. Matt looked up and locked eyes with Shiro for a few moments before Shiro looked down at his book.

“So, uh, I’ve been meaning to ask you, but, what’s your name?” Shiro asked shyly and Matt looked at Shiro shocked.

“Uh, what?” 

“Can I know your name? It’s ok if you don’t want to tell me… but I asked Allura and she said I had to ask you myself. I just haven’t gotten around to it…” Shiro explained not looking up at Matt.

“Oh, well my name’s Matt.”

“It’s nice to meet you Matt, and thanks for the help.”

And that was how their first interaction went. Needless to say, it wouldn’t be their last.

* * *

 

Finals came and went. Everyone went home for Christmas and New Years, and then at the end of January everyone returned, and so did Matt’s normal routine. Only this time, he was disappointed when two weeks went by and he didn’t see Shiro even once. His mood began to get more sour as each day past, and Allura took note of it.

“Matt? Have you been feeling ok? You seem upset, did something happen?” Allura asked once as her and Matt were walking out of the library that had just closed its doors. Matt sighed and pulled his coat tighter around him as the cold night air rushed through him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just…”

“Is it Shiro?” Allura asked sympathetically as Matt looked down and nodded slowly. Allura took a deep breath before stopping as they came up to the dorm she lived in.

“Shiro has been acting quite odd since this semester, but don’t worry I’m sure he’ll start coming by soon enough.” With that, Allura walked into her dorm leaving Matt to sit there in the cold wind wondering what exactly Allura meant by all that. He wished she would tell him what was going on with Shiro, but Matt also knew that he wasn’t really even friends with Shiro yet, so why would she tell him that? 

Matt began on the rest of his walk. His dorm was quite a bit farther from the library than Allura’s dorm, but he didn’t mind. He liked walking even when it was this cold out. It was refreshing. 

Matt had started losing himself in his own thoughts when he heard someone call out his name. It startled him as he began to look around for the source of the sound. Matt spun around to see none other than Shiro running up behind him and he swore he was going to faint and fall right this second (and maybe fall into Shiro’s arms but who knows). Shiro came up to Matt only slightly out of breath, Matt was slightly jealous of his fitness. He couldn’t run three feet without starting to breath heavy.

“Hey Matt, what are you doing out this late?” Shiro asked shoving his cold hands into his pockets.

“Oh, well, the library just closed so I walked Allura home and am heading back to my dorm now.” Matt explained softly.

“You live all the way out here? Let me walk you back.” Shiro said as he started to walk towards Matt’s dorm. Matt blushed darkly and walked quickly to catch up with Shiro.

“That’s ok, really! You don’t have to do that. I walk down this way every night.” 

“Well then I’ll have to start walking back with you every night.” Shiro replied looking straight ahead, but Matt could see a redness creeping up Shiro’s neck. Matt looked up at Shiro somewhat shocked.

“Uh, what?”

“I said I’ll walk you back every night. There have been a lot of robberies lately, I wouldn’t feel right if I let you get hurt or something.”

“Oh… thanks.” Matt said softly as the two of them fell into an awkward silence as they continued on what Matt swore was the longest walk of his life. 

Eventually they reached Matt’s dorm building and they turned to face each other in front of the entrance. They both stayed standing there, but neither could find any words to say. Matt wanted so badly to just ask him out, there would be no better time right? But he knew it would probably end in disaster with how much of an idiot he became around Shiro. So instead, Matt resigned to say a simple good night, but before he could speak, Shiro spoke up in a loud and rushed tone.

“Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?” Shiro’s words came out fast and so squished together Matt could barely understand a word he said. He looked to Shiro confused.

“Huh? I couldn’t hear what you said.” Matt said tilting his head to the side and watching Shiro’s cheeks turn to the color of cherries.

“I, um, I said, would you like to go out with me? It’s fine if you don’t…” Shiro was looking to the side as he fiddled with the keys in his coat pocket. Matt’s cheeks began to warm till they matched Shiro’s red face. 

“You want to go out with me?” Matt asked in disbelief.

“Well, yeah, I keep seeing you around campus, it’s not exactly a huge campus y’know? So when Allura said she worked with you I started coming into the library to try and talk to you but I never could… She said you were gay so I knew I wouldn’t completely creep you out but I had no idea if you would be interested.” Shiro explained finally turning his head towards Matt with a sheepish smile. Matt smiled brightly and began laughing loudly. Shiro’s face fell dramatically as he looked at Matt almost terrified. Matt looked up to notice Shiro’s scared expression and slowly stopped laughing so much; he was still giggling slightly. 

“I’m not laughing at you! I promise! I’m laughing at myself! All this time I’ve been worried you’d find me creepy if I tried to ask you out or talk to you and yet you were worried about the same thing!” 

“So you do want to go out with me?” Shiro asked hopefully and Matt responded with a bright smile and a nod. Shiro let out a relieved breath and smiled back. 

“Thank god, I don’t know what I’d do if you said no. I think I would’ve died of embarrassment.” Shiro said laughing, and Matt felt his own laughter bubble out of him as well. 

“So, then, do you want to maybe get lunch tomorrow?” Matt asked.

“Sure, I’d love that.” 

“Great, then it’s a date! I should probably get going now.” Matt looked down at the time on his phone and Shiro nodded understandingly. Shiro leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Matt’s cheek and felt Matt suck a surprised breath in.

“Good night, Matt.” Shiro whispered happily before running of a few feet and waving with a goofy smile on his face. Matt laughed a little and waved back before returning to his own room.

* * *

 

Matt and Shiro have been dating for about a month now, and are currently cuddling on a couch in the apartment Shiro had right next to the campus. They were watching some goofy kids movie that was so bad it was hilariously amazing. Matt looked up to Shiro and noticed Shiro had the same look he had when he used to stare out the window of the library. 

“Hey Shiro?”

“Hm?”

“What would you do when you just sat in the library and stare out the window? And how come you don’t do it anymore? I mean I know you said you only came because of me, but does that mean you just do whatever you did somewhere else?” Matt asked curiously. Shiro smiled and shook his head.

“It’s kind of embarrassing.”

“I don’t care, I won’t judge.” Shiro kissed Matt’s head and smiled.

“Yeah I know.”

“So what did you do?”

“I spent every single day just daydreaming about dating you. And I don’t really need to daydream about that anymore, do I? Not when I have you right here with me.” Shiro smiled down at a blushing Matt and pulled him close. He kissed Matt on the nose who giggle before attack his gorgeous boyfriend with a storm of a thousands kisses. 


End file.
